Hero of Egypt
Hero of Egypt is a God-of-War-style third-person action-adventure video game developed and published by Empire Entertainment. Scheduled for middle 2020, the game is projected to be released for the PlayStation 4 consoles. Loosely based on the Egyptian mythology (and partly Mesopotamian), it is set in Ancient Egypt, with heroism as central motif. The player controls the protagonist, named Imhotep, a priest of the god Osiris, who sees his land invaded by the Sea Peoples. Imhotep sets on a journey to save Egypt and the rest of the known world from a menace that threatens it. The gameplay of Hero of Egypt, being similiar to God of War, Spartan Total Warrior and Ryse: Son of Rome, focuses mainly on combo-based combat, achieved through the player's main weapons - a khopesh (sword) and a shield - and at least a secondary weapon acquired later in the game. The player can use up to four magical attacks and a power-enhancing ability as alternative combat options. It also features puzzles and platforming elements. Gameplay Hero of Egypt is a third-person single player video game viewed from a fixed camera perspective. The player controls the character Imhotep in combo-based combat, platforming, and puzzle game elements, and battles foes who primarily stem both from historical Ancient Near East and from Egyptian mythology, ranging from the soldiers of the Sea Peoples, bandits, the Assyrian empire, Egyptian traitors and minor henchmen, to undead soldiers and mummies, phantoms, shadows, magicians, giant snakes, and the usual boss opponents - a barbarian chief, the Assyrian king, a traitor priest, the Sphynx, a dark magician and Seth the Egyptian God of Chaos. Platforming elements require the player to climb walls and ladders, jump across chasms, swing on ropes, and balance across beams to proceed through sections of the game. Some puzzles are simple, such as moving a box so that the player can use it as a jumping-off point to access a pathway unreachable with normal jumping, but others are more complex, such as finding several items across different areas of the game to unlock one door. Throughout the game world, the player finds shrines colored green, blue, or yellow, each shrine containing orbs of the corresponding color: *Green orbs replenish part of Imhotep's health. *Blue orbs replenish part of Imhotep's magic. *Yellow orbs provide experience for upgrading weapons and magic — allowing new, more powerful attacks — and replenishing the Ankh meter, which, if half full, allows for the usage of the Curse of Seth; if totally full, allows for the usage of the Armor of the Pharaoh. Yellow orbs are also collected by killing foes and destroying certain inanimate objects. The player can also find Eyes of Horus and Royal Uraeus in unmarked shrines. Each Eye of Horus or Royal Uraeus (10 in total of each) increase Imhotep's health bar and magic bar rispectively, and, in turn, his power. Level selection There are three game modes: Story Mode (a pratically linear mode where the player can save the game and purchase Imhotep's upgrades between stages), Bonus Play (where the player can choose which level to play, which costume will Imhotep wear for the level, and how many upgrades he will weild, including weapons, magic and health and magic bars upgrades) and Challenge of the Gods (which is unlocked after completing the game for the first time). There are three levels of difficulty: Warrior (Easy), Hero (Normal) and God (Hard). There are 15 levels in game: #''Tragedy'' #''Assault'' #''Dream'' #''Rescue'' #''Siege'' #''Magic'' #''Protection'' #''Rebellion'' #''Sorcerer'' #''Invasion'' #''Destruction'' #''Villany'' #''Evil spirit'' #''Sacrifice'' #''Finale'' Combat Imhotep's main weapons are a khopesh (a traditional Egyptian sword) and a typical Egyptian shield. In-game, the khopesh is naturally used in attack, and the shield can be used to block all kind of attacks, be it melee or ranged. Later in game, Imhotep will acquire three new weapons: the Spear of Anhur, the Bow of Neith and the Flail of Osiris, which all offer alternative combat options. Imhotep also learns to use four magical abilities: the Uraeus of Wadjet (a giant snake than can attack enemies, and burn and electrify them when upgraded enough), an Army of Mummies (which can include mummy swordsmen, archers and spearmen that can assist Imhotep), the Fury of Geb (which consist in various punches from the ground) and the Thunder of Amon (which allows Imhotep to shoot lightning bolts from the bow of Neith, which can damage both individual and multiple targets). Four relics also appear in the game: the Wings of Isis (which allow to fly on new platforms), the Sun Disk of Ra (which temporarely blinds out nearby enemies), the Sight of Nekhbet (which allows to aim to hidden targets) and the Book of the Dead (the only mandatory item of the game, which is absorbed by Imhotep and allows him to fight many dangerous foes). Last but not least, at a certain point of the game, and after some upgrades, Imhotep gains two special ability called Curse of Seth and Armor of the Pharaoh, both of which provide temporary invulnerability and increased attack damage. In combat, a slow time event (STE) feature, also called context sensitive attacks, is initiated when the player has weakened a standard enemy. The player performs a sequence of actions on the game controller shortly after an image of its circle button appears as an on-screen prompt. To excecute an opponent, the player must hold the circle button and press one of the four directional buttons. This allows for limited control of Imhotep during a STE cinematic sequence, which prizes Imhotep with 10, 15 or 20 yellow orbs per command, depending of the execution timing on the commands, which can be rated Nice, Great or Excellent. The game still automatically completes and finishes these execution sequences when players fail to press the highlighted buttons, but provides no reward. When the game is completed, a challenge mode — twenty trials called the Challenge of the Gods — is unlocked; this requires players to complete a series of specific tasks (for example, Kill all the mummies before time runs out, or Destroy the entire Assyrian army using only your standard weapons.). The player may unlock bonus costumes for Imhotep, behind-the-scenes videos, and concept art of the characters and environments, as rewards. Completion of each difficulty level unlocks additional rewards. Synopsis Setting Plot Prologue Imhotep, protagonist of the series, is a young priest of Osiris and lives in the Egyptian city of Busiris, patron city of Osiris himself. Egypt is ruled by the wise and intelligent Pharaoh named Merneptah. On his fifth years of reign, Merneptah has managed to achieve an incredible victory against the Hittite army of Mursili V at Karkemish. In his eighth year of reign, howerer, he also managed to achieve a peace with the Hittite empire itself as well, peace that has evolved into an alliance against common enemies, Assyrians and Babylonians above all else. The game is set in 1025 BC; it's Merneptah's twenty-sixth year of reign, and his kingdom is in peace. But this peace is destined not to last. One night, an old man (called the Oldster), wandering alone in a nearby desert outside the city, feels something strange: a cold blizzard surrounds the whole area. What it seems a nightmare, a vision or just a natural phenomenon, the old man discovers it is actually the arising of some desert demons. After repairing himself, the old man looks around and sees not only an apocalyptic scenario, but also an human figure, accompanied by a dozen of men. After a ritual, which eventually reveals the mysterious figure as a black mage and a servant of Seth, said figure enters the tomb, and when he gets out, he reveals something hidden under a red carpet: it's the Jar of Osiris, the source of all life and death, its power so tremendous, wrong hands could use this Jar to destroy he world. One of the black mage's henchmen dares to touch the Jar, and dies asphyxiated via the orange smoke from the jar. The black mage then gets rid of his other companions, considering them worthless to even hear about the power of the jar, and incinerates them, reducing them to charred skeletons. The old man, undetected, manages to escape. Imhotep's rise to glory Imhotep, the young priest of Osiris, lives in peace in Busiris, along with his people. But peace breaks out when the Sea Peoples (Sardinians, Siculians, Lukka, Acheans and Philisteans) start invading the Delta of Egypt. The bloodthirsty fury of the invaders makes their way on the cities of the Delta, at least until the Pharaoh's army entervienes. Enraged, Imhotep takes his first sword and shield, which will become his main weapons, and takes part in his first battle. While the Pharaoh makes a carnage of barbarians, Imhotep takes a spear from the ground, spear conjured by Anhur, and throws it to Achish, the leader of the Philisteans. Despite failing at killing him, he still scarres his right cheek. This instilles fear in the Sea Peoples, who run away and leave their allies alone. Thus, Imhotep receives his second weapon, the Spear of Anhur. Word about the courage of Imhotep spreads across al Egypt, and reaches the ears of Tanit, a very young noblewoman and only daughter of Keku, future minister of agriculture, and Tuya, priestess of the cat goddess Bastet. Attracted by Imhotep's courage, intelligence and charm, Tanit falls in love with him, and Imhotep really starts to feel love. After a love night, Imhotep awakens himself in the Dream Land, and sees Neith, the Goddess of Fate, before him. She deems that a great evil will threaten to destroy Egypt, and only Imhotep, who has been chosen by the Gods of Egypt, can stop it. Despite he clearly knows that Seth, the God of Chaos, there is more than just Seth himself. So, Neith trains Imhotep in three courses: *'Trial of Thoth': Imhotep must pass a very difficult labyrint, full of puzzles. *'Trial of Seshat': Imhotep must win a magic contest with the Goddess Seshat, throught this is a training. *'Trial of Sokhar': Imhotep must defeat various robot-like messengers, send by Sokar himself. Imhotep manages to pass all three tests, and in return receives his third weapon, the Bow of Neith, and his first magic, the Thunder of Amun. *''Levels'': **''Tragedy'' **''Assault'' **''Dream'' The Hittite and Assyrian empires Imhotep wakes up from his dream (and his love night with Tanit), comes to know that the Assyrian army, commanded by Ashurbanipal is heading towards the Hittite empire. Imhotep immediately sets on a journey to face the Assyrians. Howerer, while on his way, on Phoenicia, he faces a group of bandits that are robbing and torturing a merchant. Imhotep saves him, and, as a reward, the merchant reveals him that a friend of his is held as a prisoner in a well-armed Assyrian outpost. After destroying the outpost, Imhotep saves the imprisoned merchant; the merchant reveals his name, Kalash, and gives him jewelry, apparently without any special value. Imhotep manages to reach Hattusas, the Hittite capital. Despite the Assyrians use even hieracosphinxes, the defenders, aided by Imhotep himself, manage to back off the Assyrian army. Howerer, the apparition of a median mage, capable to grow to giant sizes and breathe fire, makes the situation more difficult. Luckly for Imhotep, Isis, the Winged Goddess of Magic, gives him her wings, so he can fly. Imhotep manages to defeat the Assyrian army, but soon discovers that an even larger army, led by the Assyrian king Ashurbanipal himself, his heading towards Egypt, bent on conquest and destruction. Howerer, he lets out a warcry that future generation will not forget: And then, Imhotep, using an hieracosphinx, manages to fly away from Hattusa, and faster than the Assyrian army, he manages to reach Egypt. Meanwhile, Tanit, being a friend of the Oldster, is suspecting something, something that Oldster himself is hiding... *''Levels'': **''Rescue'' **''Siege'' **''Magic'' Kalash's true colors In this third act, the playes plays as Kalash, but there are also cutscenes depicting Tanit as a protagonist. On the first cutscene, Keku shows his true colours: he is the black mage that stole the Jar of Osiris! Thanks to this dialogue, Keku reveals his own intentions. Meanwhile, Kalash, the Syrian merchant whom Imhotep had saved, is heading towards Amurru, a main province of the Assyrian empire, and more precisely in the city of Tadmur, also known as Palmyra. Benteshina, vassal king of Amurru, recognizes him, and wishes protection from him against some assassins. Benteshina is indeed preparing a speech for an open rebellion: Narish, the true governor of Amurru, is ruling his province with an iron fist, and is dispatching his warriors to eliminate any form of disagreement against the Assyrians. Only Benteshina still stands without any apparent fear, and this is why Narish is plotting his death. Kalash manages to protect Benteshina, and to make sure he reaches his place. Together, they plot the rebellion of the whole Syria, while hoping Imhotep manages to protect Egypt from Ashurbanipal: if the Assyrian king dies, the rebellion will have huge chance of success, and the empire itself will, in fact, collapse. There's only a big problem: Benteshina actually knows the truth about Narish: behind a tyrannical governor, lies indeed a powerful sorcerer. That night, Kalash dreams about his past: after escaping from death, he pretended to be a simple potter from the province of Mitanni, and managed to infiltrate in the city of Ugarit, under Assyrian control at the time. After that, he made sure a local peasant woman fell in love with him, pretending to have being robbed. Some days later, he managed to rent a room for both of them, before gathering informations from nearby taverns. There, he discovered that a prestigious general, Kenzor, was the liaison officer between the commander and the emperor. He prepared a plan to gather more information for him, and once lured the general in his room, he trapped him, interrogated him and killed him. The next day, Kalash manages to start a rebellion in the city of Tadmur, rebellion which spreads throughout all of Syria. This, obviously, draws the wrath of Narish, governor of Syria. Benteshina reveals Kalash that there is also a powerful machinery, called the Eye of Ba'al, which uses solar energy as projectiles. The resistance managed to activate the first three parts of the Eye, but the fourth one is heavily protected by the Assyrian loyalists. As Kalash proceedes to activate the last part of the Eye, we soon see another flashback about him... *''Levels'': **''Protection'' **''Rebellion'' **''Sorcerer'' Return of the Sea Peoples Imhotep returns in Egypt, where he's celebrated as an hero, but celebrations are shortlived as he announced that the Assyrian army led by the Great King Ashurbanipal is nearing the gates of Egypt. *''Levels'': **''Invasion'' **''Destruction'' **''Villany'' The battle against Keku and Seth *''Levels'': **''Evil spirit'' **''Sacrifice'' **''Finale'' Characters Imhotep Imhotep is the protagonist of the Hero of Egypt saga. Young, but experienced in many fields, even the army despite being a priest, Imhotep is respected by his own people, as he respects them, the Pharaoh and the Gods. Kalash is a tall, thin and bald man, with accentuated muscles. Kalash Kalash is a syrian merchant, and lives in Amurru, a province of the Assyrian empire: officially, he serves as a merchant at the services of Ashurbanipal, the Assyrian king... or so he wants other to believe. He'd actually rather live in the paradisiac Egypt, where the Pharaoh rules wisely and gives abbondance to his people, than serve as a lackey of the Assyrian king. He thus betrays Ashurbanipal, and helps Imhotep, as a reward from freeing him. Keku, one of the antagonists of the game, makes others believe that Kalash is his friend and that the Pharaoh has killed his wife and children while on the way back from the battle of Qadesh. The truth is another: it was Ashurbanipal that sent assassins to kill his whole family, just to force Kalash to join the Assyrian empire and work from the king. Kalash is an overweight and wealthy man, but he possessed above-average physical attributes, despite his appearance. He's also an expert on deception as he manages to disguise himself as a hittite potter, and to kill some Assyrian officials, including one of the most prestigious ones. Tanit Tanit is Imhotep's love interest. She has a mother and a father, Sekhet and Keku. Howerer, she will get kidnapped by her own father, as part of a ritual to awaken Seth, the God of Chaos. At the end of the game, after the defeat of Seth, she marries Imhotep, and they will have a child. Pazair Anhur Neith Thoth Seshat Sokhar Amun-Ra Geb Re Isis Osiris Menreptah Menreptah is the Pharaoh, the ruler of Egypt. He is a wise and powerful man who controls the powerful Egyptian empire, which stretches from the far Nubia to the Upper Syria. Various years ago, after a bloody fight fought at Karkemish, the Egyptian and the Hittite empires have stipulated a peace traty, which had evolved into an alliance against common enemies. Hattusili Hattusili is the king of the Hittite empire. He is titled as Thanks to this description, Hattusili may be described as a powerful lord. Achish Achish is one of the strongest warlords among the Sea Peoples, and is the king of the Philistines tribe. As such, he is one of the leading generals of the Sea Peoples' invasion of Egypt, in which many innocent people, including Imhotep's father, lose their lives. In the first parts of the game, Imhotep manages to wound his face, forcing him and his troops to flee, and leaving his allies at the mercy of the Egyptian army. He will plot his revenge invading Egypt once again, but this time with a more powerful army. Ashurbanipal Ashurbanipal is the king of the powerful Assyrian empire. He dreams of destroying the Egyptian and Hittite empire and rule over their lands. As tradition for all Assyrian kings, Ashurbanipal is a very cruel and ruthless king. He will lead the siege of Hattusas indirectly with a large army, and then will personally guide his assault on Egypt. Narish Benteshina Benteshina is a vassal prince of the Amurru. Apparently living with pleasure for Ashurbanipal, the King of Assyria, he actually seeks rebellion, but he has no means to do it. Fortunately to him, Kalash, the Syrian merchant, comes at his aid in every way, and the Amorrites repay him by bringing him to Egypt, while mounting a hieracospiynx, right in the middle of the battle between Egypt, Assyria and the Sea Peoples. Tuya Tuya is Tanit's mother and wife of Keku, and works as a priestess of Bastet. When her daughter discovers her husband's true intentions, she pretends to help her escape, but she actually makes sure that he kidnaps her, so he could use her soul as a sacrifice to Seth, the God of Chaos. When Imhotep faces her, she first challenges him to a magic contest, and then, after a first defeat, she transforms herself in a giant snake, with the powers of the snake Goddess Wadjet. Keku Keku is husband of Sekhet and father of Tanit. He officially is the best suited candidate to the Minister of Agriculture, but deep within him there is a desire to awaken Seth, the God of Chaos; this is the reason why he and his wife kidnap their own daughter, so they may sacrifice her soul to awaken Seth. That is also the reason he stole the Jar of Osiris: he knew of the prophecy of Amun-Ra, of the wish of the Pharaoh Merenptah to have a worthy heir for his Kingdom, and of the obelisk needed to appease Amun-Ra. He even uses the Jar to curse an object supposed to cure Pazair, whom is sick at bed; the object is passed from Keku to Tuya, to Tanit and then to Pazair himself, who then risks death, and Tanit is then framed for murder attempt. As she runs, she will fall in a trap created by Keku himself. Seth Seth is the Egyptian God of Chaos, and the final boss of the game. Wishing to take his revenge upon all Egypt and its Pantheon for choosing Horus instead of Seth, he tries to find a way to rule all Egypt, and destroy it. He finally manages to find his servants in the form of Tanit's parents, Keku and Sekhet. While Keku manages to steal the Jar of Osiris, his wife Sekhet offers herself as a priestess of Bastet. Imhotep's arsenal Weapons Egyptian Khopesh The Egyptian Khopesh is the standard weapon for all Egyptian soldiers. Through there are soldiers in the ranks of the Pharaoh's army that also use axes or spears, this unique weapon guarantees a great attack strenght, expecially in the hands of a good warrior... and Imhotep is surely a good warrior, if not even better. The Egyptian Khopesh comes along with the Egyptian Shield, and can be activated by pressing the up button on the joypad. Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *''Basic combo'': Just a regular combo. Square, square, square, square, square *''Strong combo'': Slow but powerful combo. Triangle, triangle, triangle *''Shield basher'': Useful for damaging enemy defenses. Hold triangle *''Lift'': Allows to gain more height while in air. X, X *''Rage of Horus'': A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle Level 2 *Cost: 1'500 orbs *Power: 150% *''Dash attack'': Ground dash attack. R1 *''Ground attack'': Air attack that drives Imhotep quickly to the ground. R1 *''Ascension of Horus'': During an attack, it simultaneously launches Imhotep and enemies into the air. L1 + X *''Offensive of Horus'': Slam enemies back to the ground with this powerful attack. L1 + X Level 3 *Cost: 2'250 orbs *Power: 200% *''Strenght of Shu'': Slow but powerful combo. Triangle, triangle, square. *''Valor of Horus'': A counter attack after parrying your foe. Square after R1 *''Vegeance of Horus'': A counter attack after parrying your foe. Triangle after R1 *''Dance of death'': Useful combo for critical damage. 75% critical chance. Square, square, square, square, triangle. Level 4 *Cost: 3'750 orbs *Power: 250% *''Fury of Nut'' (air): A Multi-hit air attack ends with an explosive finish. L1 + triangle *''Fury of Geb'': A Multi-hit attack that targets a single enemy. L1 + triangle Level 5 *Cost: 9'000 orbs *Power: 300% *''Curse of Osiris'': See Armor of the Pharaoh. Egyptian Shield This large Egyptian Shield is made of wood, copper and rawhide. Despite not the perfect defense against organized armies, this shield guarantees a very good protection of the weilder. Howerer, if imbued with enough power of the Gods, this shield can offer great protection even from inhuman beings. The Egyptian Shield comes along with the Khopesh. To activate it, the player needs to press the up button on the joypad. Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Defence: 100% *''Block'': Allows to block incoming attacks. L1 *''Denied attack'': Allows to shove an attack just before the enemy attack connects. L1 Level 2 *Cost: 1'500 orbs *Defence: 150% *''Temperance of Horus'': A counter attack after parrying your foe. L1 after L1. Requires Level 3 Khopesh Sword. Level 3 *Cost: 7'250 orbs *Defense: 200% *''Wrath of Horus'': A powerful counter attack after a parrydate. Gives an opening for opponents. Parry, then triangle Spear of Anhur The first time Imhotep uses this powerful weapon is against Achish, chief of the Philisteans and one of the strongest warlords among the Sea Peoples. Despite not managing to kill him, he still wounds his face, slashing his right cheek and instilling fear in him. Howerer, on the second round against Achish, Imhotep manages to kill him with this same weapon. To weild the Spear of Anhur, the player must press the right button on the joypad. Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *''Strenght of Anhur'': A fearsome combo ending in a powerful thrust that sends enemies flying back. Square, square, square *''Wrath of Anhur'': fearsome combo ending in an explosive finish that launches enemies. Square, square, triangle, triangle *''Aim'': Draw your spear and take aim at enemies. Hold R1 *''Phalanx Offensive'': Unleash a series of rapid strikes with your spear. L1 + square *''Deflection'': Allows to shove an attack just before the enemy attack connects. L1 Level 2 *Cost: 3'750 orbs *Power: 150% *''Spirit of Anhur'': Throw your spear into the ground, sending your enemies flying back. Hold R1 + triangle *''Vegeance of Anhur'': After a successful parry, press square to do a powerful counterattack. Parry and square *''Temperance of Anhur'': After a successful parry, press triangle to do a powerful counterattack. Parry and triangle Level 3 *Cost: 8'500 orbs *Power: 200% *''Treacherous Impaling'': After an evade, allows to impale an opponent from behind. Evade, then square *''Treacherous Slash'': After an evade, allows to shash an opponent from behind. Evade, then triangle Level 4 *Cost: 11'250 orbs *Power: 250% *''Hellish barrage'': Bombard your enemies with spears from above. Jump, hold R1 + square *''Vegeance of Anhur'': Allows to shot an explosive spear blow in air, damaging any enemy in range. Jump, hold R1 + triangle Bow of Neith The Bow of Neith is received from Neith, the Goddess of Fate herself. To obtain this weapon, Imhotep must complete three courses: a labyrinth created by Thoth, a magic contest with Seshat and a battle with numerous messengers of the Gods. To activate the Bow of Neith, the player must press the left button on the joypad. Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *''Flame Burst'': Fire a flaming arrow, arrows are quite weak but can be fired at an incredibly fast rate. L1 + square *''Fiery Inferno'': Hold Square to build up energy for a powerful flaming arrow that can scorch your foes. L1 + Hold square Level 2 *Cost: 2'500 orbs *Power: 200% *''Rapid Fire'': The gusts of wind can be shot more rapidly as the square button is pressed. *''Lethal Vortex'': Hold L1 and then press triangle to release a fire whirlwind that launches enemies into the air. L1 + triangle Level 3 *Cost: 10'000 orbs *Power: 300% *''Storm of Neith'' - Hold L1, and then press circle to command a raging fire tempest with a large area of damage. L1 + circle Flail of Osiris Few objects are as closely associated with the rulers' dominion over Egypt as the crook and the flail. The crook and flail are sometimes thought to represent two of the functions of the king: the crook stands for the shepherd, carer of the people, while the flail as scourge symbolizes the punishments deemed necessary to sustain society. Traitors, howerer, can use these symbols to destroy Egypt... at least not if Imhotep manages to stop these traitors. To weild the Flail of Osiris, the player needs to press the down button on the joypad. Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *''Agony of Osiris'': Basic flail attacks. Square, square, square, square, square *''Flail grab'': You can use it to grab enemies and slam them on the ground. L1 + triangle *''Bane of Osiris'': While evading, press triangle to attack with a powerful overhead slam. Evade, then triangle *''Justice of Osiris'': Spins the blades of the Whip, either by itself or at the end of a combo. Hold square Level 2 *Cost: 3'000 orbs *Power: 200% *''Flail earthquake'': Allows to jump and provoke a great earthquake. Jump, then hold triangle *''Judgement of Osiris'': Whip an enemy, delivering a deadly shock. Jump, then L1 + O *''Sorrow of Osiris'': Allows to grab enemies and launch them in the air, and them slam them repeatedly on the ground, provoking shockwaves on nearby (weak) enemies. L1+ square, triangle x5 Level 3 *Cost: 12'500 orbs *Power: 300% *''Flail terror'': This thunderous combo is pratically perfect for groups of enemies. Hold square, triangle *''Fury of Osiris'': Allows to execute a powerful combo that emanates a powerful shockwave. Jump, then hold circle Magic Uraeus of Wadjet The Uraeus of Wadjet is the magic related to the Khopesh sword (selectable by pressing the up button on the joypad). Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *''Breath of Wadjet'': at a command of Imhotep, a ghostly snake appears from behind and breather a fiery fire upon nearby enemies. L2 Level 2 *Cost: 1250 orbs *Power: 150% *Wider attack range *Increased fire damage Level 3 *Cost: 5500 orbs *Power: 200% *Wider attack range *Enemies with low health may explode when hit by this magic. Army of Mummies The Army of Mummies is the magic related to the Flail of Osiris (selectable by pressing the down button on the joypad). Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *Can summon 7 low-level minor mummies. *''Army of mummies'': Imhotep uses the Flail to rise an army of mummies that can assist Imhotep. L2 Level 2 *Cost: 1750 orbs *Power: 150% *Can now summon 10 low-level minor mummies, as well as 3 average mummies. *All mummies increase their health by 33%. Level 3 *Cost: 6000 *Power: 200% *Army is upgraded to 10 low-level minor mummies, 5 average mummies and 3 strong mummies. *All mummies increase their health by 33%. Fury of Geb The Fury of Geb is the magic related to the Spear of Anhur (selectable by pressing the right button on the joypad). Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *''Fury of Geb'': Imhotep impales the Spear on the ground, causing a massive shockwave. L2 Level 2 *Cost: 1650 orbs *Power: 150% *Now spears can appear from the ground, damaging all enemies in the range of the shockwave. Level 3 *Cost: 5500 orbs *Power: 200% *Giant ground fists can contribute the damage against all enemies in the range of the shockwave. Thunder of Amon The Thunder of Amon is the magic related to the Bow of Neith (selectable by pressing the left button on the joypad). Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *''Thunder of Amon'': the Bow of Neith is inbued with the power of Amun. L2 + Square (in air ok) Level 2 *Cost: 2000 *Power: 150% *''Thunder and lightning'': each shot acts as a bomb against nearby unfortunate opponents. L2 + Triangle (in air ok) Level 3 *Cost: 6200 *Power: 200% *''Rage of Amon'': from above, Imhotep contributes to bring Amun's wrath upon the enemy. Jump, L2 + tap O Relics Book of the Dead The Book of the Dead is the first relic Imhotep obtains in the game, but also the only mandatory item in the game itself. Imhotep obtains this relic by completing the three Trials of Thoth, Seshat and Sokhar. Thanks to it, Imhotep can face the monsters from the underground, learn the magic from the Gods, and discover the secrets of Egypt. He will share his wisdom with the rest of the people of Egypt. Sight of Nekhbet The Sight of Nekhbet is the second relic Imhotep obtains in the game. It allows Imhotep to greatly increase his line of sight while using the Bow of Neith. *''Sight of Nekhbet'': While using the Bow of Neith, L1 + L2. Wings of Isis The Wings of Isis are the third relic Imhotep obtains in the game. They allow Imhotep to literally fly in stages. *''Glide of Isis'': Allows Imhotep to glide in the air for a short time. Hold X while on air. *''Strike of Isis'': Imhotep stomps on the ground, causing a minor shockwave. On air, L1 + X. Sun Disk of Ra The Sun Disk of Ra is the fourth and final Imhotep's relic. It has the same function of a torch, and can also blind enemies. Most useful against all dark and corrupted enemies. *''Solar beam'': Allows Imhotep to use the Disk and reveal hidden objects. R2 + triangle. *''Solar flash'': Release a medium ranged burst of light that blinds some enemies. R2 + Hold Triangle. Curse of Seth The Curse of Seth is Imhotep's power-up, and appears since the beginning of the game. It is revealed that Imhotep had the curse since events prior this game. When the Ankh power (the Ankh shaped symbol) is full, its power can be activated by pressing L3, R3 or both the buttons. Once activated, Imhotep is covered in a large reddish aura, his attack and defense values are doubles, and he gains 50% of green, blue and yellow orbs. Of course, this power up doesn't last long. Armor of the Pharaoh The Armor of the Pharaoh is Imhotep's power-up transformation. The first time it is unlocked is on the final level, against Seth the Egyptian God of Chaos. When the Ankh is full, its power can be activated by pressing L3, R3 or both the buttons. Once activated, Imhotep's whole skin gets metallic grey and green, his attack and defense power is increased by 300%, and his values of health and energy are doubled. Obviously, this works for a short time, even shorter than the Curse of Seth. Enemies *'Barbarian warrior': weilds a broadsword and a shield, and an hat made of feathers. *'Barbarian archer': is able to shoot for far away, but he only fires normal ammunition. *'Barbarian axeman': a bit stronger than his warrior version, wields a shield as well. *'Barbarian general': a lot stronger than the axeman, he uses a longsword, and weilds a large armor and shield. *'Mummy': moves slowly, but his attack strenght and health values are quite high. Attacks with claws and grab Imhotep absorbing his health. *'Sand scorpion': human-sized scorpion that can sting Imhotep, or poison him with a stronger but slower sting. *'Hippo demon': a combination between an hippo and an human, it's a very strong enemy, and attacks with claws. *'Falcon demon': a combination between a falcon and an human, uses his two-handed large sword to attack. *'Leopard demon': a combination between a leopard and an human, attacks his twin sabers. *'Sword messenger': an artificial robot created by Sokhar, it attacks using a khopesh sword. *'Scythe messenger': an artificial robot created by Sokhar, it attacks using a scythe. *'Hammer messenger': an artificial robot created by Sokhar, it attacks using an hammer. *'Bandit': is very swift, and fights with a knife. Can seldomly dodge Imhotep's incoming attacks. *'Egyptian traitor': just like Imhotep, he fights using the khopesh, and weilds the Egyptian traditional shield. *'Assyrian warrior': weilds a shield, and uses a spear in fight. His defenses are efective enough to hold on. *'Assyrian archer': stronger than the barbarian archer, can also fire two-way projectiles. *'Assyrian champion': stronger than his warrior version, he uses a two handed longsword, but he's slow. *'Assyrian general': the stronger Assyrian enemy, weilds a large sword, and weilds a large armor and shield. *'Giant snake': this giant snake can bite-and-grab Imhotep, or use his bladed tail to slash him. *'Griffon': can fly and pique down to Imhotep, or attack him via claw slashes or roar at him. *'Syrian traitor': is very fast, and attacks with a broadsword. *'Small sphinx': stronger than a griffon, but cannot fly. Can attack Imhotep via claws slashes or roars. Can be a regular sphinx (androsphinx), or have a falcon (hieracosphinx) or ram head (criosphinx). *'Serpopard': a combination between a leopard and a snake, its movements and attacks are very fast, but it has low health. *'Corrupted barbarian': a lot stronger than his normal counterpart, and his sword is now embued in fire. *'Rock snake': unlike his standard counterpart, it can use his tail to smash the ground. *'Uraeus snake': unlike his other counterpars, it can spit fire, adding fire damage. *'Genius': can shoot fireballs and lightnings, and is able to fly. *'Spirit': spiritually attacks Imhotep with energy spheres, and damage him passing through him as well. *'Minion of Seth': Attacks with a knife, has high health values and can perform combos. *'Fire spirit': this fire version of the spirit adds burning damage to its attacks. *'Dark mummy': Stronger than a regular mummy, can even excetute a powerful grab attack. *'Corrupted warrior': entirely black, this enemy is able to steal Imhotep's life force as well. *'Corrupted spirit': deals double damage than the fire spirit, making this one of the strongest enemies in game. *'Evil spirit': one of the strongest minions in the game, deals triple damage than the fire spirit and steals life. Enemy finishers Khopesh and sword *Barbarian warrior, archer and axeman, bandit, Egyptian traitor, Assyrian warrior, archer and champion, and Syrian traitor: **'Circle + Left': Imhotep gets behind the opponent and slashes his throat. He then impales his nape. **'Circle + Up': Imhotep dodges the opponent attack by rolling, and gets behind him. He then impales his back with his sword, and then proceedes to chop his head. **'Circle + Right': Imhotep chops the opponent's arm. As the enemy tries to get his weapon back, Imhotep violently bashes him with his shield. **'Circle + Down': Imhotep violently stomps on the opponent's knee, forcing him to kneel. He then slashes him upwards, causing him to fly high to the ground. Finally, he uses his shield to chop the opponent's head. **'Circle + Left (on the edge of an balcony)': Imhotep slashes the opponent, making him turn around in pain; he then lifts his legs, making him fall to his death. *Barbarian general, mummy, hippo, falcon and leopard demon, sword, scythe or hammer messenger, Assyrian general, corrupted barbarian and warrior, minion of Seth and dark mummy: **'Circle + Left': Imhotep slashes the opponent's stomach, cutting up his guts. He then impales him on the back, and pulls up the sword, slicing up his upper body. **'Circle + Up': Imhotep dodges the opponent attack by rolling, and gets behind him. He then impales his back with his sword, and then proceedes to chop his head. **'Circle + Right': **'Circle + Down': Imhotep violently stomps on the opponent's knee, forcing him to kneel. He then slashes him upwards, causing him to fly high to the ground. Finally, he uses his shield to chop the opponent's head. *Giant, rock and Uraeus snake, sand scorpion: **'Circle + Left': **'Circle + Up': **'Circle + Right': **'Circle + Down': *Small sphinx and hieracosphinx, serpopard, griffon: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Genius, spirit, fire spirit, corrupted spirit and evil spirit: **'Circle + Left': Imhotep bashes his shield once on the opponent's head, confusing him. He then impales him in the nape with his sword. Embuing his sword with the power of the Gods, Imhotep makes the opponent explode. **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' Spear of Anhur *Barbarian warrior, archer and axeman, bandit, Egyptian traitor, Assyrian warrior, archer and champion, and Syrian traitor: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Barbarian general, mummy, hippo, falcon and leopard demon, sword, scythe or hammer messenger, Assyrian general, corrupted barbarian and warrior, minion of Seth and dark mummy: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Giant, rock and Uraeus snake, sand scorpion: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Small sphinx and hieracosphinx, serpopard, griffon: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Genius, spirit, fire spirit, corrupted spirit and evil spirit: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' Bow of Neith *Barbarian warrior, archer and axeman, bandit, Egyptian traitor, Assyrian warrior, archer and champion, and Syrian traitor: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Barbarian general, mummy, hippo, falcon and leopard demon, sword, scythe or hammer messenger, Assyrian general, corrupted barbarian and warrior, minion of Seth and dark mummy: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Giant, rock and Uraeus snake, sand scorpion: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Small sphinx and hieracosphinx, serpopard, griffon: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Genius, spirit, fire spirit, corrupted spirit and evil spirit: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' Flail of Osiris *Barbarian warrior, archer and axeman, bandit, Egyptian traitor, Assyrian warrior, archer and champion, and Syrian traitor: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Barbarian general, mummy, hippo, falcon and leopard demon, sword, scythe or hammer messenger, Assyrian general, corrupted barbarian and warrior, minion of Seth and dark mummy: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Giant, rock and Uraeus snake, sand scorpion: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Small sphinx and hieracosphinx, serpopard, griffon: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' *Genius, spirit, fire spirit, corrupted spirit and evil spirit: **'Circle + Left' **'Circle + Up' **'Circle + Right' **'Circle + Down' Dubbing Bonus contents Costumes *'Kratos cosplay': as being part of the Sony consoles exclusives, Hero of Egypt offers this special bonus costume: Kratos from the God of War series. To unlock it, you must complete Story Mode at Godlike difficulty. Imhotep's attack and defense are doubled, and gains the double from yellow orbs. *'Pyramid Head cosplay': to unlock this iconic Silent Hill character costume, you must complete Story Mode at Heroic difficulty. Imhotep's attack is doubles, and his magic requires 1/4 than the standard, but his defense is halved. *'Sultan costume': to unlock this Arabic-inspired costume, you must complete Story Mode at Warrior difficulty. Imhotep gains the double from green and blue orbs, and four times from yellow orbs. *'Cobra Ninja costume': to unlock this esotic asian-egyptian costume, you must complete Challenge of the Gods mode at 100%. Imhotep gains triple value form yellow orbs, but also half the value from blue and green orbs. His Curse of Seth lasts 50% longer. *'Prince of Persia costume': to unlock this costume inspired by the omonimus series, you must complete Challenge of the Gods mode at 100% on Godlike difficulty. Imhotep's defense is doubled, and his Ankh power recharges twice as fast, but at the price of halved attack. Soundtrack #Overture #Main Menu #Thief #Peace #Barbarians! #Battle for Egypt #Saving the Pharaoh #Demons of the desert #Mummies alive! #That's amore #A dream #Trial of Thoth #Trial of Seshat #Trial of Sokhar #The Bow of Neith #Awakening #Bandits #The Hittites # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:God of War Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Empire Entertainment